Mission: Kill Sebastian Michaelis
by EighthWonderOfTheWorld
Summary: Emily and the Nightshades have an important mission to complete. But this involves the Queen's watchdog and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Will Emily be able to kill him? Or would she die?
1. Chapter 1: Eye of the storm

Chapter 1- Eye of the storm

I wake up to a grey sky outside. Dark thunderclouds gathered, trying to snuff out the weak rays of sunlight that pierced through the clouds. What a gloomy day.

After a quick shower, I wore my Subordinate Assassin uniform and went to the meeting room where I met more sleepyheads.

"Good…..morning," Dan yawned and stretched. He must have returned from his latest demon hunting mission yesterday. He seemed to have slept in his Assassin uniform, because it was rumpled. "Nice weather outside, huh?"

"Mornin'," I said, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen counter which divided our meeting room from the kitchen and I settled in my favourite armchair. Our meeting room was so cool. It has everything a Nightshade needs: food, cozy sofas and armchairs, a 50 inch TV and a hologram computer which was out of bounds for us.

Well, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Emily. Just Emily. I'm a Nightshade. And who are Nightshades you ask? Nightshades are immortal souls that kill demons. Kill, in the sense, send them back to wherever they come from so that they don't go on having a feast of souls from Earth. We maintain the soul cycle so that the Grim Reapers and the Nightshades have souls too.

Nightshades have different categories, like Assassins, Subordinate Assassins, Division Leaders and Techies. Well, more on that later.

"So, how was your mission?" I asked.

"The mission pretty much sucked," Dan said.

"Details, please," Amber sung, walking into the room.

Amber was our Techie. She was in-charge of providing us intel for our missions and she was constantly on her hologram computer. She was pretty, blond hair and purple eyes and stone studded glasses that showed off the purple in her eyes even more.

"Well, Alpha and I were waiting forever for our demon to come. Then we chased him and we finally killed him. Alpha went to check if that was killed. Suddenly he gets shot by someone," Dan said.

"By who?"

"I don't know. We checked to see if anyone was following us but didn't sense anyone. Alpha's in the hospital wing right now."

"Must have been a sniper, don't you think?" Amber said, pushing her glasses up her nose. She went to grab a can of coke from the fridge and went to a table on one side of the room. She pressed a button and a bunch of screens popped up and she went to work.

"Don't you think coke is bad for your health?" I asked.

"No. The sugar gives me energy to focus or else I can't work all night without going crazy."

"Yeah, after all these missions if we don't get a higher rank, I swear I'm going to kill the HQ!" Dan said.

"We moved one rank up! Rage of the Discarded is officially Rank 20!" Amber cheered.

Dan groaned. "And who is Rank 1? Let me guess: ATTACK ON DEMONS!" (Dan didn't scream the name out loud)

Divisions are very important to Nightshades. All Nightshades, after qualifying the training, are divided into Divisions. All Divisions have one Division Leader, who oversees our missions and also reports to the Headquarters a.k.a. HQ, a Techie, who gives us the intel for our missions, two Assassins, who do the missions and a Subordinate Assassin, who is a standby for the Assassins, unless someone is injured. Each Division has five members and all Divisions are ranked on the basis of the number of missions successfully completed and the demons killed. Kill a major demon and you might get a promotion. Kill a minor one and it makes no difference at all. And yeah, we have weird names for our Divisions too. When I first knew our group name, I nearly spilled water on my uniform.

"All right folks, listen up," Diana, our Leader, walked into the room. She tossed a memory card to Amber.

"We have got a new mission-" Dan and Amber groaned. "I know you are all tired from the past few missions-"

"A _few_ missions? Diana, we've been working out our butts for this month and still they wouldn't leave us alone?" Dan complained like a kid.

"This is an important mission Daniel and if we successfully complete it, we get a straight promotion to the top ten ranks." She looked at us seriously.

Diana never used Dan's name unless she is serious. Which means she is serious. And a straight promotion to the top ten ranks? That was an unbelievable offer. Usually it takes years to get to the top ten. And the benefits and bonuses are awesome.

"Shoot," I said.

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first shot at anime fanfiction and I hope you don't mind. Okay maybe you might mind, because of the title. HA HA HA! *cough cough* Well if you like the first chapter please review! *puppy eyes* **

**And if you didn't like it just leave a comment, no death threats please!**

**Until then!**


	2. Chapter II: Angels and demons

Chapter 2- Angels and demons

"As I was saying, this mission is very important. Messenger delivered the mission details yesterday, wonder how could he deliver it in this storm…" She looked outside the window and sighed.

Messenger was the one who delivers the mission details for all divisions from the HQ. Come hail, rain, snow or storm, Messenger would deliver missions and messages on time.

Amber projected a picture of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin on the 55 inch flat screen. He reminded me of someone, but I didn't know _who_.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Diana said. "He's our target."

"Isn't he a top-ranking demon?" Dan asked.

"Maybe. Sebastian Michaelis, or that's what his name is, is the butler of Earl Phantomhive-"

Phantomhive. The name caught itself in my throat. I have a few memories with the Phantomhives, most of them were bad.

Diana snapped her fingers at me. "Emily? You listening?"

"What?" I asked, startled.

"I said that you also will be in the mission, because Alpha is injured."

I nodded.

"Let's continue. Now as I was saying, Earl Phantomhive or Ciel Phantomhive is currently the head of the Phantomhive." A picture of a boy with blue eyes, navy blue hair and an eyepatch over his right eye flashed on the screen. Weird. He is the current head? He's just a boy!

"His parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, died in a fire that destroyed the manor. He survived the fire. Went missing for a few years. When he returned, he was with that demon."

Diana went on talking, but I was barely listening to her. Pictures flashed on the screen; Ciel as a kid, who was smiling in the picture, his parents, a family picture, a scowling boy with that demon standing next to him…

Sebastian would pass off as the boogeyman. Seriously, what can you say about a man dressed in pitch black?

"We have a partner in this mission," Diana said.

"Partner?" I asked.

She smiled. "Meet Division 10: Flames of Faith."

A man walked in, followed by a boy and a girl, who appeared to be twins. The man looked old with greying hair and a frail figure but it's hard to tell with Nightshades. They can change their appearances at will. As for the boy and girl...Oh gods.

"Are they angels?" Amber asked. She and Dan were equally shocked as well.

"Yes," the man said. He had a deep voice, a sign that he was not old. "Pleased to meet you. I am Hunter and this is Cael-" he pointed to the boy. "-And this is Evangeline." They both waved shyly.

They looked like the exact opposite of Sebastian: white hair, white clothes, purple eyes and maybe wings that are hidden somewhere. I wondered how this man had angels as his team mates.

"How do you have angels as your team mates?" Dan asked.

"They are here to help me for this mission only. They are the Michaelis twins you see. Sebastian's siblings. They would know more about him than anyone else would." Hunter said.

"This mission is going to be the hardest for all of us," Diana said. "Especially for Emily."

All heads turned towards me. I could see the curious in Hunter's, Cael's and Evangeline's eyes and the pity in Dan's, Amber's and Diana's.

I had to be strong. No. I _will_ be strong. The time has come, when I finally face the Phantomhives. Or I should say, family. This is the time when I finally face my past. The past I tried to forget all these years.

My name is Emily. I am 17 years old and the only mortal in the Nightshade world to ever be a Nightshade, let alone an Assassin. I am the eldest daughter and offspring of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and sister to Ciel Phantomhive.

But I am not Emily. I am Emila Phantomhive also.


End file.
